


Stolen Bag

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Gabriel, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he’d managed to take some other poor guy’s bag from the coffeeshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> Written for ereshai for the prompt "Got each others bag AU"

Sam took his coffee from the barista then turned and grabbed his bag from the table he’d been sitting at while he waited. He slung it over his shoulder as he made his way outside, turning his face into the sun for a moment before he started the trek to his apartment. He’d finished the last of his essays and gotten quite a bit of studying done at the coffeeshop, but there was still a lot of studying to be done before finals the next week. He probably wouldn’t have many other chances to be outside until the weekend was over at least.

It wasn’t until he got to his apartment and reached for the keys he’d dropped in his bag that he realized something was wrong. His keys weren’t where he’d left them. He rifled through the back, trying to hold back panic, and realized that nothing was where he’d left, not his laptop or all his notes for the upcoming finals or his cell.

Because it wasn’t his bag. It looked just like his bag, just with someone else’s stuff in it instead of his. Somehow, he’d managed to take some other poor guy’s bag from the coffeeshop.

“Fuck,” he whispered, ignoring the impulse to bash his head against the door. That wouldn’t be helpful to anyone, least of all him during finals week if he managed to really do some damage. “I am so fucked.”

The only thing he could do was try to get his bag back. Hopefully whoever’s bag he’d taken had also taken his, which meant they’d have his cell. He just needed to call it and they’d work out how to switch bags back. It was simple, as long as he didn’t mind using the stranger’s cell. Somehow that felt more of a violation than taking the back and rifling through it. With another groan, he pulled the phone out and dialed his number.

“You stole my bag,” an annoyed voice answered after only a couple of rings.

Sam cringed, but couldn’t really deny it. “It was an accident?”

“You don’t sound very sure about that,” the voice said. It was a nice voice, even if it sounded a little mocking at the moment. He knew he deserved at least that much, so he ignored it.

“Uh, sorry,” Sam said after a moment. “It really was an accident though. Our bags look just alike and I was in a hurry to get home.”

“Not gonna get very far without your keys I bet,” the voice replied with a chuckle. Sam could hear them being shaken in the background. “You wanna meet somewhere and exchange?”

“Yes! I’m at my apartment already, but I could meet you back at the coffeeshop,” Sam offered, though he was kind of dreading the walk. He’d already wasted enough time with this problem and he really did need to do some more studying today.

“That’s a little far for me right now. Any chance you’re close to the Oak Wood complex?”

Sam startled, looking around with wide eyes, but there was no one else around. “That’s… actually where I am,” he said slowly.

“Excellent!” The guy sounded so happy that Sam imagined he was jumping up and down. “I’ll meet you outside of building four.”

Sam started to answer, but realized the guy had already hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment, but shrugged. There wasn’t really much else to say, even if the conversation had ended a bit abruptly. He slid the bag back onto his shoulder and headed across the parking lot to where they were supposed to meet.

As he got closer, he saw a short guy with blond hair facing the other direction. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, bag slung over his shoulder. It had to be the guy with his bag.

“Hey,” he said as soon as he got close enough. The guy spun around and Sam’s breath caught in his throat at how hot the guy was. It took him a moment to swallow the feeling, intent on not looking more like a creep than he already did. “I’m Sam, I’ve got your bag.”

“Gabriel,” the guy said, giving him an entirely too attractive smile. He slid the bag from his shoulder and held it out. “I also seem to have your bag.”

Sam gave him a small smile and grabbed his bag, handing Gabriel his own bag. “Thanks,” he said. “And again, I’m really sorry about the mix up.”

“No sweat,” Gabriel replied, waving his hand vaguely.

Sam knew he should say his goodbyes and head back to his apartment, but for some reason he really didn’t want the conversation to end. Gabriel seemed like a pretty cool guy and he hadn’t even really gotten mad at Sam for the bag thing. And him being attractive didn't hurt either.

“So…” Gabriel said after a few moments of silence. He was blatantly looking Sam up and down, apparently far less worried about being a creep than Sam had. “You wanna get coffee some time?”

“Yes,” Sam replied before his brain could even catch up with the conversation. He blinked, realizing that he’d actually been _asked out_ by the guy whose bag he’d accidentally stole. That was probably the weirdest way he’d ever gotten a date, and that was saying something after the whole thing with Ruby.

“Great, I’ll call you. Later, hot stuff,” Gabriel said with a wink, then sauntered off.

“I am so fucked,” Sam said, staring after him, but this time he thought it could actually end up pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
